The present invention relates to a suspended ceiling gridwork or framework assembly, and more particularly, to connecting together two or more elongated gridwork members.
Gridwork assemblies are used in forming bulkheads and/or drops in suspended ceilings. In these gridwork assemblies usually three elongated members are connected together such that each member is disposed 90.degree. relative to each other in a three dimensional plane. Each member of the gridwork or framework assembly is interconnected at the site by a workman in accordance to one of the several known methods in the industry. A common known method for assembly is to partially overlap the structural members and fasten them together either by bolting or riveting.
Another way is to weld the elongated members together in a mutually perpendicular relation to form a tripod or three member corner. Other examples for connecting members together are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,265,879 and 3,353,854. The former patent utilizes a corner bracket in a drop for a suspended ceiling which bracket has a tab and flange portion for receiving an L-shaped structural member which is rotated to fit under the tab and to contact the flange portion of the bracket. The latter '854 patent discloses a corner assembly comprising structural members which slide over a corresponding arm portion of a tripod shaped member where a clamping plate is used to connect these three members together.
A drawback to some or all of the above known methods and/or designs for forming structural framework assemblies is that assemblage thereof requires a great deal of time and the use of several different tools. Other drawbacks to these known methods and designs are that in some instances, the finished product is weak; it can not be adjusted; and/or it is cumbersome and unsightly in view of its complicated design and/or the rivets or bolts or welded areas being exposed along the external surfaces of the structural members in these girdwork assemblies. Thus, there is a need in the industry for providing framework or gridwork assembly, particularly for use in a drop for a suspended ceiling which is easily formed and assembled on site by a workman with the use of only a few simple, manageable tools. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to satisfy this need in the industry and to overcome the above disadvantages of the present methods and designs for assembling structural frameworks.